


Lazy Day

by deathtothecrows



Series: Soft Stories [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: <3, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, be kind, it just is, its not really a part of something, love one another, this is just a soft fic i wrote when i was in the mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtothecrows/pseuds/deathtothecrows
Summary: A soft morning between you and the one you love.





	Lazy Day

Your soft fingers run across my skin, the pads of your fingertips grazing the hairs on the back of my neck, running down my spine. Slow and smooth like butter. You take my breath away with your eyes, swirling golds and greens that capture the very soul of who you are. A soft hum vibrates in the back of your throat as you lean your face towards mine, letting our foreheads touch, never breaking eye contact. We lay there cross eyed, the soft morning light streaming through our window as you take the soul out of my body. I give it willingly to you. There’s nothing I’d rather do.

The feel of our thighs almost entwined. Our legs like twisting snakes. Your feet are so cold, so I do my best to warm them up with my own. You giggle a little at that. I run my fingers through your hair, and smile with you, pressing myself against you to share the warmth in our cold room. The feeling of your bare chest against mine is soft, and so calming. The warmth of your skin on my skin, the way you curl your body towards mine, asking permission to get closer.

You bridge the gap and your head rests in the curve of where my neck and shoulder meet. Your nose buries itself into the dent above my collarbone, sending a soft shiver down my spine. Our hands lace together beneath the covers for a moment before they go on to explore other things. A friendly greeting. My hand reaches towards your waist, doing my best to keep you as close as possible. The nails on my fingers skim the surface, tracing circles over your hip bone. Your hand comes to its rest on my thigh, index finger tracing hearts over the freckle there. You don’t have to look at it to know it’s there. You just know me.

I hum your name and you look up at me long enough for me to press a kiss against your soft lips. You return the favor and then settle back into the nest that is my shoulder. The birds chirp outside, welcoming our lazy day.


End file.
